


His answer

by banriscoffee



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banriscoffee/pseuds/banriscoffee
Summary: just a soft short thing i wrote
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	His answer

**Author's Note:**

> hi im new to this site(?) and wanted to try to post something, so uh it's nothing that big.

_There he is,_   
_The young man, tall and blonde, with eyes that resemble the lapis lazuli._   
_He has so much potential, yet he is very much at loss._   
_What to do with all the promise he has?_   
_He had wasted it at first, thrown it all away, but who could resent him for that?_   
_He had been admired, praised and applauded for all his life, but that had been solely superficial, purely adoring his natural skills._   
_Will there be someone out there who will truly love him for him?_   
_Someone who’ll be able to enlighten him, who will inspire him to better his life, to stop picking fights with strangers?_   
_Will he be able to become himself, still confident and witty, but a person with a dream he wants to fulfil at all costs?_   
_Who knows._   
_Excuse me, the answer is already known._   
_Won’t you look at him, he’s turning this way._   
_With a glint in his blue eyes that’s telling me that everything will be okay._   
_How come, you ask?_   
_Well, my dear reader, because he’s looking right at you._


End file.
